goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Jungle 2 Jungle (1997)
Plot Michael Cromwell () is a self-absorbed, successful living in New York City. Wanting to marry his new fiancée Charlotte (), he needs to obtain a final divorce from his first wife Patricia () who left him some years earlier. Patricia now lives with a semi-Westernised tribe in , Venezuela. Michael travels there to get her signature on divorce papers, but upon arriving, discovers that he has a 13-year-old son named Mimi-Siku (). Michael attempts to bond with Mimi-Siku in his brief stay with the tribe and promises to take him to New York "." Michael is also given a new name, Baboon, as is a custom in the tribe. That night, Mimi-Siku undergoes the traditional of his tribe, who then considers him to be a man. The tribal elder gives Mimi a special task: to become a tribal leader one day, Mimi must bring fire from the and he looks forward to traveling with his father. Against his own protests, Michael brings Mimi-Siku to New York with him. Michael works as a trader at the in . Michael's fiancée, Charlotte, is less than pleased about the unexpected visitor in a loin cloth outfit, who tries to urinate in front of her at a fake tree (as is usual in his tribe), suggests eating her cat, and Maitika, his enormous pet escapes from his box and into her apartment. Mimi-Siku wears traditional dress during much of his stay in New York. As Michael attempts to adapt Mimi-Siku to city life, cross-cultural misunderstandings occur when Mimi-Siku reverts to customs considered acceptable by his tribe. On climbing the Statue of Liberty to reach the flame, Mimi-Siku is disappointed when he sees that the fire is not real. While staying at the home of Michael's partner Richard Kempster (), Mimi-Siku falls in love with Richard's daughter Karen (). He paints her face and gives her a new name, Ukume, as is the custom in his tribe. Richard resents Mimi's presence in his home due to his influence over Karen and because he cooked and ate his valuable, prize-winning fish. Richard then freaks out when he sees his daughter and Mimi together in a and threatens to send her to an all-girls . The Kempsters and Michael are later targeted by Alexei Jovanovic (), a and caviar dealer, who believes that they have cheated him in a business deal. Jovanovic arrives at the Kempsters' and tortures Richard for info. Since he refuses, he tries to amputate Richard's fingers in revenge. By fighting together and utilizing Mimi-Siku's hunting skills (and Maitika), the two families fight off Jovanovic's group. Mimi-Siku returns to the Amazon jungle, but before he leaves, his father gives him a satellite phone so they can stay in touch. Michael also presents Mimi with a Statue of Liberty cigarette lighter, which produces fire from the torch and will fulfill Mimi's quest. In return, Mimi gives his father a and poisoned darts, telling Michael to practice and come to see him when he can hit flies. Shortly afterwards, Michael finds himself disheartened by the rat-race and realizes that his relationship with Charlotte is not working for him anymore. He attempts to kill a fly with his blowpipe on the trading floor of the New York Board of Trade. He hits the fly, but also Langston, his boss, who collapses asleep on the trading floor. Michael returns to Lipo-Lipo to see his son and ex-wife, bringing the Kempster family with him for a vacation. Karen and Mimi are reunited, and it is suggested that Michael and Patricia also resume their relationship. As the credits start rolling, Michael undergoes the rite of passage as Mimi did earlier. Category:1997 films Category:Theatrical films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki